A Little Story from Karasuno
by Rexa Anne
Summary: Hanya cerita kecil yang terjadi di antara chara-chara di Karasuno. AU/AR, drabble, Yaoi.


**Disclaimer © Haruichi Furudate – Haikyuu** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning : Miss typos** (saya harap tidak ada), slight **OOCness, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, Yaoi/Boys Love dan AU/AR** (only for this story) **. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apa pun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.** _ **Hope you can enjoy it and happy reading~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rexa Anne presented**

 **.**

 **A Haikyuu Fanfiction**

 **(Kageyama Tobio X Hinata Shoyo)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Little Story from Karasuno:**

 **Confession**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tak pernah mengerti mengapa Kageyama akhir-akhir ini selalu menghindarinya, kecuali di saat latihan. Makanya hari ini ia bertekad untuk membuat banyak kesalahan agar Kageyama mau memarahinya sedikit saja, seperti yang biasa dilakukan pemuda tinggi berambut hitam itu padanya. Atau cukuplah jika ia sampai bisa membuat Kageyama meneriakinya _'bokke!'_. Itu sudah cukup.

 _Well_ , Hinata bukannya maso sampai ia 'ngebet' ingin dimarahi oleh _setter_ berjulukan _Ou-sama_ itu, tapi Kageyama yang sangat-sangat diam hingga seluruh tim bertanya-tanya pada dirinya—yang notabene adalah partner sang _setter_ —membuat Hinata memutar otak untuk membuat sang _Ou_ mau kembali bicara.

Latihan pertama, pemanasan.

Hinata menggerakan badannya mengikuti arahan sang kapten. _Satu dua, satu dua._ Gerakan tangan ke atas, ke samping dan—

 _Plak!_

Hinata sengaja 'menabok' keras punggung sang _setter_ yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia pun memulai aksinya, _cengar-cengir_ minta maaf. Namun sayangnya gagal, Kageyama hanya memilih untuk bergeser dua langkah lebih jauh darinya. Seluruh anggota tim terperangah.

"Ahem, Hinata konsentrasi!"

"Ah, ba-baik."

Pemanasan berlanjut hingga lari keliling lapangan. Hinata kembali memanas-manasi Kageyama, mencoba untuk berlomba seperti biasa. Namun reaksi Kageyama tak seperti yang diharapkan oleh Hinata. Kageyama hanya berlari menyelesaikan bagiannya lalu bersiap untuk latihan menyervis. Hinata hanya mampu melongo komikal dengan rahang bawahnya yang terbuka membuat mulutnya menganga lebar.

Tanaka menyikut Nishinoya sambil berbisik. "Sepertinya akan ada badai salju."

Nishinoya pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Hinata sendiri mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. Mengikuti langkah Kageyama yang sedang mendorong troli berisi bola dengan gusar. Ditariknya kaos sang _setter_ kasar.

"Kageyama! Apa sih salahku? Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku begitu?! Katakan salahku apa?!"

Delikan membunuh khas sang _setter_ seolah menguliti pemuda pendek pengisi posisi _middle blocker_ tersebut. Ah, tambah lagi dengan api imajiner yang menyelubungi tubuh Kageyama, yang menandakan kemarahan sang _setter_. Hinata terhenyak.

Kageyama berbalik menghadap Sawamura, nyaris membuat sang kapten terjengkang karena terkejut. "Kapten, izin keluar sebentar."

Belum Sawamura menjawab, Kageyama sudah menyeret Hinata keluar gedung olahraga. Tanaka dan Nishinoya tanpa sadar menahan napas mereka hingga pintu gedung menutup di balik punggung keduanya.

"Suga-san..."

"A-Ah ... tidak apa-apa. Kita tidak perlu ikut campur, ayo! Lanjutkan latihan!"

"Suga betul. Ayo, ambil bolanya dan latihan menyervis!"

"YOSH!"

ooOoOoOoo

Sementara itu ...

"Kageyama! Tu-Tunggu! Sebentar, Aaduh! Pelan-pelan dong!"

Kageyama melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata sebelum menatap tajam pemuda berambut coklat kejinggaan itu. Hinata merasa keringat dingin mengalir deras di punggungnya.

"Ka-Kageyama?"

Kageyama menarik napas...

"HINATA BOKKE! BOKKE! BOKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Hinata sudah menyangkanya, bahwa ia akan disemprot oleh sang _setter_. Hanya saja, tetap saja ada yang seperti mencubit-cubit hatinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggumamkan maaf —

"Eh?"

—sebuah pelukan membuat matanya terbelalak.

"Kau itu bodohnya mau sampai mana sih? Hinata?"

"Eeh?"

"Aku bukannya marah atau apa padamu. Aku hanya bingung dengan perasaanku."

"Perasaanmu?" tanyanya masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kageyama.

Ada perempat siku yang berdenyut-denyut di pelipis Kageyama. "Bokke! Aku cinta kamu, Hinata bokke!"

Seketika wajah Hinata memerah parah dengan perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hati. Ia mengangguk-angguk dalam pelukan Kageyama. Kageyama semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pemuda hiperaktif yang telah menawan hatinya.

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Halo, saya Rexa. Salam kenal! Ini adalah fic Kageyama saya yang pertama, juga fic pertama saya di fandom Haikyuu (^_^) semoga dapat menghibur teman-teman sekalian.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa lagi (^_^)/

Sign out, Rexa


End file.
